


After 2 years, and she thought

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: Those things happened while off set.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you cant accept Real Person Fiction. It's just a derivation of creativity & delusional thoughts.

 

> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。
> 
> 本篇食用说明:
> 
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。
> 
> 没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。
> 
> 不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。

 

**1**

 

一别近两个年头，她以为那一种强烈的感觉就会慢慢淡去，甚至消失。

然而，原来有些事，不是刻意保持距离、转移注意力、或是找个人生新方向，就能够解决的。

她打开片场入口处的门，一眼就看见了站在人群里的她— 她在一群女生里或许显得高佻，甚至鹤立鸡群，但在一群高大男子当中，她的身高并没有为她带来什么优势。

但她还是一眼就找到她了。

Sarah 在感觉或是感情这一方面的管理，是非常厉害的。在一个圈子混了那么多年，说不上事事都看清看懂，但见过的人品种类也不少，基本上在面对“人”这一方面，她绝对没有问题。演戏什么的，偶尔会入戏太深，这些都是难免的。但她的好处就是她懂得如何抽离，也懂得应该何时走开。更重要的是如何即时避开不必要的新闻和揣测。Showbiz 这一行业太多姿多彩，一些不必要的流言蜚语，随时影响的是那一些她努力去保护的人。

家里的丈夫儿子，是她人生中最重要、最重要的人。哦，最近他们家还添了一对龙凤胎。

她或许表现得亲切有趣，但她懂得如何保持距离。她或许偶尔笑得有点过、玩得有点过，但她明白那是工作。亲切待人、认真工作、及时行乐，是每一个人的课题。难道不是？她从来都懂得如何拿捏取舍。

这一切也从来都没有因为什么事发生甚至什么人的出现而改变过。她一直提醒着自己— 从来没有。

然而此刻的她，站在入口处，背着麻袋包，双手插在外套口袋里，开始有点责怪自己不将双胞胎也带来片场的愚蠢行为— 要不然现在……起码她还能够看着那两张可爱的脸来转移注意力。左手拇指下意识地碰了碰无名指上的结婚戒指，她告诉自己是个理智的人。

直到她也终于发现她的存在—灵动的大眼在对上Sarah故意装冷酷的眸子，霎时间亮了起来的那一瞬间，让她又开始觉得不确定。她开始担心，自己无法胜任这个第五季的挑战— don’t get her wrong, 她还是一名专业的演员。她只是……她只是……她也不知道“她只是”怎么了。

当全部人都走过来和她打招呼的时候，她亲切地笑着，瞥见唯独Amy 腼腆地站在原地，开心却不知道如何表达地傻笑着。虽然如此，她还是很清楚她是开心见到她回来的。

 

***

 

她和大伙儿欢乐地打招呼、寒暄，直到人群都有意识地渐渐散开，才看见她终于朝她走来。

“Hey.” 她的声音还是和记忆一样，甜而不腻，带点感冒音。“Welcome back.” 她甜蜜温柔地笑着，眼里写着羞涩和她fully aware of 的迷恋。

Sarah突然想起了marshmallow.

你吃过marshmallow吗？那是一种入口即溶的棉花糖。现代人的标准而言，marshmallow 是极度不健康的食品，含糖量超高的它会让你的胰岛素在几秒内迅速分泌，把整个血糖拉起直接冲破健康水平线。然而，对一个戒了糖接近2年的人，她以为从此以后这一类的食品再也无法勾起她的兴趣的时候，她才赫然发现，有些事、有些人、有些不管你如何压抑、克制、忽略、视而不见、甚至躲开的感觉，是不会随着时间的过去而淡掉的。

时间或许是水，冲淡一切；但时间也可以是酒，越久越浓。

In this case, 时间让一切沉淀的事和情感又再一次浮上水面，她挣扎着，犹如溺水之人想拼命浮上水面换一口气。

In this case, 勿论现代人对高糖分高热量的marshmallow 感觉有多糟糕；勿论现代人把蛋白质甚至健康食品看得有多么重要，她都想再一尝那一种滋味— 那一种血糖飙升，迅速充脑的滋味。

而Amy, 则是那个marshmallow.

 

**(未完)**

 

2019 Remark 1:  
其实一开始都是用繁体写文。后来经过多年的Swan Queen Fanfict.  
我发现我的头脑在思考故事的时候，用英语会更舒服。  
所以文稿都是英语，再翻译成中文。  
说白了后来就是有些翻不过来，或者觉得英语更适合，就不翻了。  
基本这些文章都是产自一个同时是 中文渣 + 英语渣 的人。  
因为都渣却还是爱写所以只好都加在一起生成一篇又一篇的文章。  
实在看不下去请不要伤害自己眼睛。看了又要喷，这是有多自虐？

2019 Remark 2:  
Lofter 待不下去了。希望这是最后一次搬家。


	2. Chapter 2

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**2**

Amy 站在她的跟前，低头微笑地看着她。微微卷起的睫毛，笑起来弯弯的眼睛，属于Root的专属造型，她低下头的弧度，形成了一幅美丽的图画。

 

奇怪……她早上明明吃的是无糖巧克力酱配全麦土司一片外加一杯400ML的新鲜全脂牛奶，这里头并没有酒精啊。可她怎么觉得脚步浮浮的？

 

片场仿佛一瞬间变得安静，Sarah 仰起脸，直勾勾地盯着她甜蜜的笑颜，开始有点无法抑制自己加速的心跳。

 

拇指习惯性地转了转无名指上的婚戒，她开始恢复清醒。(註1)

 

“Hello there.” 若无其事地露齿笑了。”好久不见。你好吗？” 她表现得就和平时没什么差别，亲切一如既往。

 

Amy 扬起的嘴角看得出来她心情是有多好。“嗯，有些小烦恼，不过都OK.我处理得来。”她自动自发地报告。时隔近两年，虽然联络少了，甚至后期完全不联络了，但她对她的依赖却好像还是一点都也没有减少。“对了Sarah,你吃早餐了吗？刚才路上过来的时候我买了你平时吃的早餐。我早到，所以就先放在你的trailer里了。牛奶本来是热的，但现在应该都冷了，要先加热了再喝。”她开始在那里自顾自地碎碎念着。

 

Sarah 却想也不想就说：“我吃了。刚才家里Steve 喂饱我才让我出门的。以后不需要这么麻……”却在看见Amy在一秒钟内黯然失色的眸子后，马上闭嘴。 唉……不能一下子就表现得那么避嫌，也不能一下子就把她推得远远的，太过刻意反而会引起疑问。她为自己找了个藉口—对她温柔的藉口。“不过我在喂母乳，需要很多的体力和营养，待会我饿了再吃好吗？”  

 

仿佛施咒般的，她又开心地笑了起来。”好。” 

 

Sarah 保持着亲切地笑容，直到她回到了专属的trailer. 放下背包后她马上就看见了放在桌子上的袋子。打开一看—铺满巧克力酱的全麦土司，和一瓶400毫升的牛奶。她咬了一口，无糖的；喝了口牛奶，全脂的。

 

心口满满的暖意，她竟然都还记得她是怎么吃早餐的。

 

“我运动量大，打戏又多。均衡营养很重要。巧克力酱有优质脂肪和天然糖分。全麦吐司是优质碳水化合物。牛奶要喝就喝全脂的，因为天然新鲜，低脂什么的都是加工食品，全脂的就不同，提供蛋白质和脂肪。”她记得她是这样跟她解释的。只说过一次，她就都记得了。不同的是，里头还多了颗全熟的鸡蛋。

 

亏大伙儿有时候还会打趣地说Amy 看起来傻傻的，时常心不在焉。好几次Sarah 都想点破— Amy不是心不在焉，她只是不把那些事放在心上。

 

那这不是直接默认Amy 对她事事上心？

 

她又不想那么做。

 

好吧她真的也觉得自己很矛盾行吧？Hey…… Who are you to judge?

 

突然听见有人在敲门，她整理好紊乱的思绪，把食物都放回去袋子。”Come in.” 

 

是Amy.

 

“Sarah, 你在忙吗？还有一小时才到我们的部份……” 她一面脱靴子，一面笑着说：“你不是说吃饱了吗？怎么一看到食物就忍不住了？”

 

咦？ 她还在揣测剧组是不是在她trailer 安装了CCTV什么的时候，Amy的手就伸了过来，拇指抚着她的嘴角，脸上还是那一抹温柔的笑容。

 

”There, let me.” Amy 的眼里写着甜蜜。“三个孩子的妈妈呢，吃东西却还是吃得一嘴巴都是巧克力酱，到底谁才是孩子？”甜嗓满满的宠溺。

 

Sarah 连忙避开她柔情似水的目光，往后退了一步。“哦！我自己来。”她转过身从柜子上拿了张纸巾，意外地瞥见Amy趁没人注意，低头偷偷舔着拇指上巧克力酱的贼样—不要忘记那巧克力酱还是从她嘴角来的。

 

她艰难地咽了口口水。OK, 她不想撒谎。她不想撒谎说她一点感觉都没有。但她不能承认，然后她也不知道要怎么表现，于是她咬了咬舌尖，硬生生地将所有想法都压下去，顺带一提她也完全忽略小腹部那一阵阵的灼热感。

 

“Amy, do you think we should talk about the new season?” 她尝试转移注意力，却看见Amy急忙地把手藏在身后—神态像极了做错事被当场捉包的孩子。

 

看着她羞涩的样子，那一刻Sarah 投降了。”What are you hiding?” 她笑了出来，露出洁白的牙齿，一脸的好玩。每每这种时候她就忍不住想要逗她。

 

“Nothing.” Amy 下意识地耸肩，手藏得更后面，小小声地咬着她专属的尾音。皱着眉头，眼里满满的渴求希望她不要继续追问下去。

 

Sarah 盯了她许久，决定放过她— 谁知道要是不放过她事情会怎么发展下去？

 

然而被Amy 这么一闹，她又饿了。于是她打开纸袋，拿出土司又开始吃了起来。

 

”You said we should what? Just now.” Amy 坐到她的身边，想起刚才Sarah说了些什么。 

 

“Oh.” 她嘴里咀嚼着土司，一直到完全吞下了，才继续说：“我是说，我们应不应该谈谈关于角色接下去的……”这一次Amy没有让她说完。

 

“No.” 她眼里没有了笑意。”I don’t want to talk about anything.” 她舒服地靠在椅背上，手傻气地托着下巴。甜蜜再一次溢满她整个眼眸。“你回来了，而我只想和你静静地待着。”

 

Sarah 沉默地点了下头，没有再说话。她朝沙发的另一个椅背靠去，穿着袜子的脚抬了起来，舒服地放在Amy的腿上。半晌后，她接过了她递过来剥好壳的鸡蛋，有一口、没一口地吃着，头脑开始思考。

 

 

 

《未完》

 

 

 

註1：人妻S 是真的一直都在转婚戒。偶尔她转了后就到人妻A 跟着转。

 

##

About that, 我没看过任何fanfiction. 真人的&肖根的都没有。So, 真的有什么情节是接近或是类似的或者一样！，I am truly sorry about everything. 

谢谢你们的评论和 Likes. 中文不算母语，我的英语也是半桶水，不对之处请多多包涵。

（有些句子是英语的你也许会问，sorry you may call it "signature". Though I am not a serial killer.） =.= See. Sorry 我又来了。88. Until next time.

再一次谢谢你们的阅读。


	3. Chapter 3

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**3**  
  
她皱着眉头，不停回想究竟中间是什么事情脱轨了，才会导致这样的局面。  
  
第四季中间她和Amy之间并没有发生什么特别的事，但她不知道究竟是何时开始，她有了一种想逃的感觉 — 而通常这种感觉是她在察觉到危险的时候下意识才会有的直觉。大部分这样的直觉一出现，往往最后都是一些失去控制的场面— 她不喜欢失去控制的感觉，一点都不喜欢。  
  
在她还在人前微笑，人后挣扎的时候，也许是天眷顾吧，她发现自己怀孕了。既然命运已经安排好了，于是她顺势暂时辞去了Shaw 的角色，宣称2年内都不会回归。接下来的日子里，她都在安心地养胎，和Steve 每天都过着甜蜜的日子。  
  
那你也许会问，“Sarah 你既然表现得抗拒，那为什么还要回来？干脆就不管好了嘛。”  
  
为了粉丝？ Oh please.   
  
谁都没有办法逼她这个大摩羯做她不想做的事；同样的原理，谁也没办法阻止她做她想做的事。  
  
不过坦白说，这问题她在心里也问了自己真的好多次，但最终都是没有答案的。自她顺产之后，POI 的制作人都有持续联系她叫她回去，大部分的时候她都借“我有一对嗷嗷待哺的双胞胎”来推辞，自此之后倒也没有人再烦她。  
  
直到四月初的某天， Jonah 亲自给她摇了通电话。  
  
她挑了挑精致的眉毛，一接通电话就说: “Jonah, if this is about persuading me returning to the show, I’ll have to stop you politely right before you even get to start talking.” (註1)  
  
平时Jonathan都会和她耍闹，但这次他安静了一阵，过了不久后才说: “请再考虑一次，Sarah. We may not have another season. ”  
  
What?  
  
她记得她当时整个人都清醒过来了— 虽然她已经接近一个月没有睡超过4小时了。  
  
“Why?”她不是没有想过也许POI 不会获得续签的，只不过这个消息从Jonah 嘴里说出来，一切好像都成了定局。  
  
“CBS目前只给了我们13集而已，也不太确定之后会不会续签。”   
  
“大家的反应如何？” 那一张好久不见、精致的容颜在她眼前浮现。她最关心的是Amy 的反应如何。  
  
“正常的反应。” 他当然没那个心思去一一跟她禀报。  
  
How’s Amy taking it? The news, I mean.  
  
但她最后选择不问出口。“OK, so what’s the plan now? Why this conversation?”  
  
“我们计划让你回归，因为你和Amy 的角色是剧里唯一的感情线。我和其他人都想在这个storyline多着笔墨。幸运的话，POI 也许能够被挽救。不幸运的话，对这么多年支持我们的观众也有一个交代。我真的不想POI 落得一个烂尾。”  
  
她想了想。“So, 唯一的感情线，就是说Shaw 和Root 会变成情侣？”  
  
“That’s the plan.”  
  
“So it means that they will have to do the FULL SET like what normal couples do?” 她一脸看到鬼的表情，可惜Jonah 隔着电话看不见。  
  
亲吻？床戏？Bottom-line 在哪里？她觉得还是问清楚好，虽然她十分了解Jonathan 这人基本上是没计划就先行动的— 问了等于没问。  
  
然后她听见他在电话那头贼笑了五声，她的心开始砰砰乱跳。“Yes, Sarah. FULL SET. Let your mind runs rampant.” 又是贼笑。  
  
她觉得脸颊发烫。幸亏家里除了她和双胞胎，也没有别人。而他们当然不会明白妈咪到底怎么了。  
  
情侣必须做的事？那不行。她最不需要的就是在好不容易和她减少联络、通话、依赖、碰面的机会之后，还回去就为了那些会让情况变得更糟的剧情所需？  
  
No way.   
  
就在她开始想了一堆关于什么 “不要在TLW之后又演lesbian” 、“不想被定型” 或是 “你知道我花了多久时间才让粉丝停止叫我Carmen吗” 之类的烂说辞，那头又传来了Jonah 的声音。  
  
“你知道Amy 最心心念念的就是 Root 和Shaw 的结局。从她知道可能没有第六季的那一刻起，几乎每次一看见我都是追问我关于这一对的事。你们两个那么要好，我很肯定她一定也有跟你提起过的。”   
  
答案是：没有。没有保持联络了，remember?  
  
她忘了是怎么回答他的。她只记得说了些什么 “让我想想” 之类的话，就结束了和他的通话。  
  
那一天，在确定双胞胎都吃饱睡下去之后，她坐在客厅的沙发上，心不在焉地喝着水，想起了Jonah 和她说的事，关于Amy 心心念念的事。  
  
她当然知道Amy 的心思。如果整个剧组必须投选出最了解Amy心事的人的话，Sarah Shahi 肯定高居榜首。她们有相同的背景，她们有聊不完的话题，她们从2个Trailers到后来工作人员要去一个人的trailer 找另一个人— 她们的交情在别人眼中当然是不一样的。  
  
犹记得那天拍完411 Shaw 被枪击的那一幕后，她留在Trailer 收拾行装，准备告别时，Amy 就轻轻地走了进来。“Sarah 你还在，真好。我以为你走了。” 她眼眶红红的，轻声细语的嗓音听起来仍然是软软的，却不难听出其中的哽咽。  
  
Sarah的心揪成了一团。“你哭过。” 她连兜圈子、套家常都完全省略。  
  
“那是因为刚才拍那场戏的关系嘛。我没有哭。” Amy 否认，堆起了笑容，尝试让自己看起来没有那么难过。  
  
“骗人。”她一语道破。刚才距离现在都多久了，眼眶红成那个样子肯定是上一秒还在哭。看着她那梨花带泪的样子，她好想牵着她好好安慰。但她选择摸了摸肚皮，感受baby在她体内的胎动。确保二人保持了安全的距离后，才温柔地释放出善意。“What’s wrong?”  
  
既然被她看破，她也没有再隐藏。“我好担心Root & Shaw 不能在一起。” 眼泪又不争气地掉了下来。  
  
那一刻Sarah 很确定她离开是对的决定。很明显Amy 也开始和她有了同一个问题：抽离不来。  
  
“你说你很担心她们没有结局，你是以Root 的角度来说对吗？” 她尝试让她明白演戏和现实划分清楚的重要性。  
  
Amy愣了下，看着Sarah的表情就好像看见了什么似的。“No, Sarah, I mean Amy. 为她们担心结局的人是我。”  
  
“Amy……”然后她记得她在之后的十分钟开始了一系列的语重心长，让她即时抽离角色，回到现实，却在看到Amy 的表情后闭上了嘴— 她看起来还是一如往常般的乖顺，但她的眼神已经没了甜蜜。  
  
Sarah本来还想再亏她几句，最后还是没有说出口。也许时机已经不对了。也许关系已经不对了。反正，就不适合了。  
  


到底事情是什么时候开始变的？她在往后分开了的日子偶尔回想。  
  
Okay she admits that perhaps they DID flirt a lot, but it was all ON the show…….Well…… maybe…… OFF the show too. But hey, flirting should never be an issue. Especially when two’s having this huge chemistry to make the show looks interesting, and better. It’s good for the show, its normal. It’s Showbiz they’re talking about. People do that sometimes. Attention and ratings are all that count. (註2)  
  
其实她们都明白这些都是为了工作，为了剧组。但何时……事情就变得不一样了。她有点不习惯Amy 这样的眼神，于是她换了个话题。“你还不回家吗？”  
  
Amy 一听到这个词，马上就笑了。“不行。我这样子回到家里会吓死我老公和孩子。然后他们知道发生了什么事后，就会连成一线一起说我笨蛋。”  
  
Sarah 被她逗趣的说法逗笑了。她忽略Amy 一说起家庭那开心的表情，还有她腹部浮起的酸意，故作认真地点了点头。“确实。我也挺赞成的。”  
  
Amy摆起了脸孔。“你说过别人说我傻傻的都只是因为没看见底层。”  
  
“I did.” 她没有否认。Amy 在别人眼里或许是柔柔地需要被保护，那是因为她总是让别人看见她想让他们看见的而已。  
  
Amy这才满意地点了点头。她沉默地凝视她一阵，问：“Steve 来接你吗？”  
  
“嗯。” 他是她的安全感，她的归属，今天之后她就可以完全抽离，安心养胎。Shaw 死还是活的，再也不在她的控制范围里。但她还是担心某人每日下班后的行程。她本想忍着不问，却还是问了出口。“你呢？今天被接送还是subway? ”  
  
“Subway.”她还是那一抹甜甜的笑。  
  
Then it means 回家的路上Amy 还是必须走那一段很安静的路距离。这个念头几乎都让她无法安心睡觉。你看吧，这个就是演Shaw 的后遗症。明天就会好起来的。她自我安慰。  
  
“我陪你走一会儿吧。” 就好像以前那样。  
  
Amy乖巧地点头。  
  
然后她们一路安静地走到了附近的地铁站才道别。  
  
“Text me when you get home.” 她的嗓音沙沙的，但语气却是温柔的。提醒她到家记得跟她知会一声，今天她本来不想说的，但她还是说了。她当然知道这话有多intimate, 但她若不知道她有没有安全到家，她会睡不好。她试过了OK? 不过朋友之间偶尔也会这样说话的不是吗？是的。没错。朋友。  
  
Amy只是目不转睛地盯着她看，像是在尽最后努力想把什么硬生生地记起来的样子。后来她乖乖地应了句: “好。”  
  
回忆的最后是她打给了Jonah, 接下了这个Job.   
  
估计这就是为何她会和Amy 坐在这里的原因了— They both need the closure as much as like Root & Shaw, too. (註3)

  
**(未完)**

  
註1: 差不多就是 “Jonah 你如果要游说我回去的话那么你可以闭嘴了" 的意思。请自行代入Sarah的语气。  
註2: 我很努力地写了中文，又写了英语，找了谷歌又翻了翻去，后来我决定了，我不可能用中文来表达碎碎念。不了解就请直接跳下一个句子，反正都是接下去的。这一段可有可无但我喜欢人家碎碎念。多包涵。  
註3: SOS. == 我真的不懂这个中文要怎么写。饶了我吧 T.T


	4. Chapter 4

 

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

**4**

她想起了Sarah 最后一次送她到地铁站的情景。

她进去后又走了出来，站在入口处，默默地从远处看着Sarah渐渐走远的背影。她不知道那是什么感觉，但她一点都不觉得好过—也许她就是一时之间不习惯一个那么屏幕上合得来的工作伙伴、私底下聊得来的朋友就这么离开了吧。

她是这么想的。

所以她告诉自己move on, 日子还是得过。就算戏里Shaw走了，她还会把Root继续演下去；而戏外，她还是一名妻子和母亲，记得吗？人生旅途中能多交几个聊得来、能说说心里话的朋友，尤其是到了她这个年龄，确实是很多人都梦寐以求的事。

但一路走来，演艺圈、生活、时间、成长的经历都教会了她一件事—包括家人在内，没有人是可以永远在一起的。该放手时就放手，好好地saygoodbye 然后大家转身离开，接着继续努力，努力去爱，也勇敢接受被爱。凡事都没必要强求。

尤其比起很多人，她一直都觉得自己已经是很幸运的了。纵使不算大红大紫，但不愁吃穿，又有一个疼爱自己、努力工作和愿意一起维持家庭和谐的丈夫，两个可爱、聪明伶俐的孩子，家人和几个深交知己等等。多一个Sarah当然很好—毕竟她们真的很合得来，也有相同的、聊不完的话题。但少了一个Sarah,　嗯……估计也不会有什么差别。

于是她没有留她，自问也没什么资格把她留下。于是她也没有问她会不会回来，因为一年后这个series会不会续签第五季都还是个未知数。虽然Amy是真的很关心Shaw和 Root 这两个角色的结局，但她自问并没有权利让别人和她的想法一样。既然人家想要休息，安心养胎，then who is she to tell Sarah what to do? Right?

她是这样告诉自己的。

她坐在地铁车厢里，随着离家的距离也近，她的胸口就觉得越重。她不太明白那是什么感觉。她说不上来。接着她忽然觉得呼吸不顺畅，很闷很辛苦，然后她开始有点头晕甚至想吐。也许是感冒了，她想。回到家里把东西都收拾好，她用温度计测量了体温—并没有发烧的迹象啊。但她仍然觉得很不舒服。

接着她想起Sarah 要她到家就发简讯给她。于是她乖乖照做。信息一发过去，WhatsApp的2个蓝色钩子就亮了起来，意味着Sarah几乎是在她发信息过去的同一秒钟就收到并且看到了。

但她并没有一如往常一样地回复她。

在忙吧。她想。于是她把手机放在厨房的桌子上，不经意地等着。洗好澡后她到厨房喝水，看了下手机—还是没有她的回复。

她躺在沙发上想小睡一下，却心挂挂地想着万一她回复了呢？”还是手机不离身好了。Sarah最受不了就是人家慢速度地回复信息。”她自言自语。

“科技年代你起码要表现得像个现代人吧 Amy! 我一直想东想西以为你给坏人捉走了！”这是第一次她完全忘了要通知Sarah她已经到了家时，她在她临睡前打了个电话过来在她耳边凶了她一顿。虽然那时候她觉得被凶得莫名其妙，但第二天还是乖乖地去道歉。人家关心她嘛，是好事，虽然表达的方式比较怪。要感恩知足。

她叹了口气，于是拖着疲惫的身体走到了厨房，把手机放在沙发旁的茶几上，故意放了静音，才睡了下去—那当然要的啊，要不然信息响起的声音是会吵醒她的。

睡梦之间她迷迷糊糊地摸到了手机。看了下，有一些信息和email,但没有Sarah的回复。然后她继续睡了下去。

傍晚的时候，得知她可能是生病的James 赶紧放下工作就回到家里。安顿好两个小孩之后，他扶她上床休息，盖好被子之后，在她眉心温柔地亲了下。”病了应该去看医生的。不舒服就早点睡吧。明天还是这样的情况就要乖乖看医生吃药咯。今天我会看着两个小瓜做好功课，然后讲睡前故事的。你好好休息。”

她想说点什么感激的话，但她没有说。因为她有点气喘，一句话也不想说。只是点头。

“手机还要用吗？工作什么的明天再说吧，老婆。”James 看她手里还拿着电话，帮她拿了出来。她有点不愿意，却觉得应该也没什么了。于是最后看了眼，就让丈夫把它带走了。

早上睡起来的时候，终于看到她的回复。但她没有说些什么，只是简单地回了个OK的手势。

之后的日子，她还有发了几次信息给她，但她的回复越来越简短，或是完全没有回复。几次她打电话给她，她也几乎都没有接，回电的几率也很低。

渐渐地，再也没有了Sarah 的消息。

她不太明白是为何这样的冷对待。她想了很久，一直回想究竟她是做了什么、说了什么，是不是有不小心得罪她的地方？但Sarah直肠子性格，她若是真的开罪她早就被她说了。偷偷讨厌一个人不太像是她的style.

又过了一段时间，她也渐渐地没有再主动找她。想起了生活总是用时间来教会她的事情—有些人、有些事，强求不来。她已经尽了全力去维持友谊，人家不想，她也不应该勉强的。

于是，她继续照常过日子— 和家人一起用早餐，和James 轮流送孩子上学，上班、下班，督促孩子学习，照顾老公家人，晚上一起看个电视节目什么的。周日拍戏、周末休息。偶尔去野餐，也偶尔和好友出去喝咖啡、逛街，聊废话、道神经—基本上和平时就没什么差别。基本上都一样，表面上看起来都一样。

但Amy 总觉得自己好像掉了些什么似的。好长的一段时间她一直以为自己掉了钱包还是手机，好几次她还到地铁站去认领遗失处找，但她不是后来在包包里找到，就是遗忘在家里。

那种情绪一直围绕心头，几个月下来，她觉得很郁闷，却说不上来是什么原因。

她越来越不开心。但她仍然努力地保持着。没有人发现吗？

喂……不要怀疑她的专业好吗？她是一个演员。记得吗？

直到某天早晨，她如往常一般想要乘搭地铁以避开交通繁忙，走到了Subway入口处时，才突然察觉......

原来那天她陪她走到了地铁站后，离去时顺便将一部分的她也带走了。

 

**(未完)**

 

谢谢阅读。


	5. Chapter 5

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**5**

 

往后的日子她照样过，以生活中每一个需要她扮演的角色— 没什么值得庆祝，没什么值得纪念的。居家搬来新的城市后，James 得到了一些演出的机会，孩子们乖巧伶俐，转学后也没什么不适应发生。身为人妻、人母，没有比这更安慰的了。

一开始她无法释怀的是Sarah 对她的冷淡。但她并不觉得自己还有机会再问清楚究竟发生了什么事。Sarah不回信息，不接电话也没有回复电话。偶尔几次在Twitter 转发一些共同粉丝的信息而已。就真的是这样而已。

某天她又一次坐在客厅的沙发上，努力回想那一天最后一次见面时，她究竟做了些什么— 后来她决定放弃，因为她一遍又一遍地回想后，根本就没有答案。而疑问被解答的那一天也不知道究竟会不会来。于是，她选择放弃。

星期五傍晚的时候，趁着James 带孩子到室内泳池游泳时，她给自己一整个星期下来，难得才有的私人时间— 泡澡时间。她靠在浴缸里享受热水，看着升起的热气，自在地按摩着自己肩、颈、背三个最酸疼的部位。

她忍不住又叹了声— 唉外面冰天雪地的，纽约还真是不适合人类居住。然而随着肌肉放松，思绪清空，她想起了家乡Texas, 想起了洛杉矶，想起了一些有趣的事……直到手指不自觉地抚上嘴唇，她想起了那天拍吻戏的情景。

她们共NG了3次。第一次因为冲力太大撞到对方的鼻子，第二次Sarah撞上她的下巴后还哇哇大叫的，第三次Sarah憋着气都快笑出来了。她想到她那个憋笑的表情就忍不住也笑了出来。最后她俩还是努力完成了那个镜头。导演也勉强地收货。

想起Sarah 那一抹招牌式的得意笑容，那一股重得让人喘不过气来的失落感又一次涌上心头。这一次有了些许不同。前几次她的感觉偏向疑惑，但这一次她却觉得眼眶刺刺的，开始有点想掉泪。

“你究竟拿走了些什么？”她自言自语。为何她开始一直觉得寂寞？

就算丈夫、孩子都在身边。就算在片场被一群人围绕。就算乘搭地铁、走在路上被认出的次数越来越多。就算喜欢她、肯定她专业和实力的人越来越多。

但自何时起，这些变得不再足够了？

她内心责备自己变得不知感恩，不懂知足。但除此之外，她知道也没什么可以做了。

当时她怎么也不肯承认只要Sarah 一个电话，一个信息，甚至只是一句简单的 Hello, 都可以轻易地put her out of misery. 可Sarah 不会知道；而她也不太会求救。

她好想念她但她真的没有办法让你明白她究竟有多想念她。

她想念她们之间有聊不完的话题，夜戏时彼此依偎取暖、一起喝热咖啡的日子。她想念她得意洋洋的笑附加挑起来时形状完美的眉毛。她想念她沙哑低沉的嗓音，还有每次作弄她后会哈哈大笑的开朗笑声。她想念她们之间的化学作用。她想念她总是故意让大家发现自己在发呆、神游太空的行为，然后她会躲在一旁温柔看着她还藏不住微笑的表情。

她发现Sarah 总是很温柔地盯着她瞧…… 记得一开始她的眼神总是充满了距离感，但不知何时开始，那一双褐色炯炯有神的眸子，开始变得很柔、温暖。想到这里，她就觉得心口满满的暖意，也不那么冷了。

她想念她死赖着她让她负着她做Plank，躺在她背后为她计时的感觉— Sarah 有很强壮的背脊和臂力。她当然也记得逼得Sarah 接受她的挑战，陪着她锻炼三头肌的片段。

她很被Sarah 的外在和性格吸引。她长得就完全戳中她的soft spot好吧？ Sarah 长得十分好看，她有中东和西班牙裔的长相，有偏深色的肌肤。她不笑起来时酷酷的，笑起来时却整个气氛都可以随之起变化。她有坏孩子的气质— 而Amy只是一个普通的美国人好吗？这国土上谁不爱一个长得好看，看起来是坏孩子但其实却是温柔不做作的人啊？哦还是世界上其他地方的人也是这样的？她发现自己的思维很怪。欸没有啊，看看她的丈夫就好了— 深邃的蓝眼睛，深刻的五官，笑起来乍看之下还有点像欧洲足球俱乐部皇马那位球星C. Ronaldo, 有时候她甚至觉得他比Twilight 男主角还帅好吧？

现在我们好像不是在讨论这个 Amy…… 哦不好意思离题了，她傻里傻气地笑了笑。

结论是…… 她侧过头想了想。唉。她整理了那么多，原来都还没有一个结论。

James 和孩子回来了之后，吃过一家人的晚餐，他们一起看了部儿童电影，她搂着孩子，让丈夫搂着她。电影才播到一半，孩子们早就不胜体力昏睡了。把孩子们安顿好回到房里，她才发现他把房间布置得非常浪漫— 蜡烛、香薰、精油什么的，你想得到的都有。然后他朝她露出电力十足的男孩子气笑容。他都快接近中年了，长期的保养和照顾让他依旧帅气。那时候她想起了当初是如何爱上他。

同时的忘记那一个让她最近都魂不守舍的人。

也许是因为最近她压力大，也许是因为她觉得寂寞；也许是因为他表现得很好，温柔体贴，善解人意。也许他们就是太久没有那么好好地在一起了，那一晚大家都很尽兴，也很投入。他让她觉得很放松，觉得被爱。

十几年后还能如此这般重温激情，well, 估计谁都无法complain. 事后他强壮的手臂搂着她入睡，她觉得很安全。

睡下去前她心想今晚总算有个好眠。

好不容易当她以为她就此可以忘了那一种被遗留在原地不知何去何从的失落感时，那晚她在夜里她在丈夫臂弯里突然惊醒，发现自己不知何故，泪湿了满面。

 

**(未完)**

 

昨晚有在等的朋友Sorry 我头脑思维很乱写不出来。（没在等的没事你当我臭美）

今天这一篇我就不解释了。反正爱过就懂。


	6. Chapter 6

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

特别前言：

这一篇是真人向，然后两个都是人妻，都有家室，也是公众人物，又不是十几20岁的人。人到中年难免很多责任、顾虑。加上性格、背景、经历甚至星座属性等等内外在因素我估计不是几个字或者几篇可以讲完。所以今天我会加一个tag "Slowburn", 就是慢火熬。如果没有耐性真的很抱歉我不好。但stick with me 我也会慢慢写到那里，因为我比较注重的事细节，我希望描述人物情感的成长和升华，one thing leads to another thing的感觉。So......

今天穿插一点碰面对手戏交流之类的。我还有好多东西要写。

**6**

她和Amy 的第一场对手戏就是216 Ironing 的那一幕。她记得当天她一早就到了片场准备，从化妆到看场地、走位之类的。她还没有看到她的时候，就有人跟她说了：”基本上不会有人讨厌Amy的好吧？她傻傻的，人很nice,笑起来很甜。你们一定谈得来的。打赌$1你一定也会喜欢她。”

Sarah 在心里翻了个白眼。那是一定的好吗？因为她本身也很nice 很容易沟通好不好？但她否认她和谁都谈得来。表面做给你看，内心你不需要知道。这是她的处事指标。这世界上什么人都有，防人之心不可无。

Amy 后来终于到了，一进片场就很多人和她打招呼— 都说了她很受大家喜爱。

So, Sarah 简单明白表达第一眼见到Amy的想法是：这个家庭主妇哪里来的？

Sarah 记得在自己成长过程里，大家都说她有很深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，连皱眉都美得没有死角 — 但此刻她逼自己控制好因为看到她一身打扮而皱眉的冲动。 Because…… being judgmental is RUDE. 

接下来她又有了另一个感觉，以下九个字来总结。

长相普通。身材更普通。

好吧…… To be honest, 她也不是无法入眼啦。其实第二眼，接着第三眼，到了第四眼下来，平心而论，Amy长得挺顺眼、耐看的。那一对亮晶晶看起来很真诚的眸子在处理人际关系时基本上可以横着走了，天下无敌—如果她的职业是销售员的话。

但她在ShowBiz呢。估计这个长相并不会有什么特别优势，毕竟长这样的女演员真的很多。哦，身材……算了这个她就不点评了，免得被捉到自己一直盯着人家女生身体看，那多没礼貌。而且，一点看头都没有好不好？

她还在头脑里面自言自语的时候，听起来还有些抖音的娃娃音已经来到身前。她回过神抬起头和那个高她接近15CM的女子打了个照面。

“Hello, Sarah. I am Amy Acker. I play Root.” 招牌式的微笑加简单的自我介绍，娃娃音甜甜的，基本上营造第一印象上应该是要战无不胜的。但不知怎的Sarah想起了高中时期排球队里那个也有副娃娃嗓、矫揉造作等级十的队员。她记得只要该队员一开嘴巴她就会鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。So……No. 她不喜欢娃娃音。

于是她想礼貌性地介绍一下自己，然后随便找个借口结束对话，但Amy 就自己继续说了下去：”我和一些朋友提起会和你有一些对手戏，他们都很羡慕我。”

100% 成功挑起她的好奇心。“为什么？”

“因为见过你的人都说你很美丽啊！我真不敢相信我们都是Texas 人，住的地方开车才30分钟距离，念同一所大学，住在L.A.的日子也差不多，竟然要到了那么多年后才真正第一次见面。”她自顾自地说了一串话，然后又不管别人自己傻傻地笑了。

虽然大部分她说的Sarah 都没有认真听清楚，她在说话的时候，Sarah 不经意地发现她的犬齿和门牙是不对齐的。犬齿微微向外靠了出来，但无损她的长相，还为她加了可爱的分数。

好吧，那一秒Sarah 承认她确实如工作人员所说，很讨人喜欢。她下意识地朝该工作人员望去，看见他也正竖起一个手指，示意她欠他一块钱。

“也许那时候缘分还没有到吧。” Sarah 分心，朝工作人员挑了挑眉毛，漫不经心的随便做了个回应。

本想着Amy 就会因此back off 或者换个话题什么的，因为Sarah 不太舒服和别人讨论自己的事。然而却看见Amy侧过头认真地想了想，然后点点头，认真地说:”有道理。也许我们提早很多年前就认识对方的话，第一次见面也不会是今天这样可以好好说话、对戏的场面。更何况天气也不一定像今天那么好。”说完后还不理对方反应自己又甜甜地笑了。

Sarah 忍不住皱起了眉头。她开始觉得很彷徨、很茫然。Amy 在说什么来着？禅学？怎么她一句都听不懂？她接不到天线，更不懂要怎么继续说下去。幸亏这时候工作人员请她们过去上妆。

走前她感觉冰冷的手指点了点她的眉头，轻轻地有些怯弱。她抬起头，看见Amy 害羞地说了句: ”你是真的很美丽但皱眉不好看。”就走了。

她下意识地摸了摸眉心，还没来得及反应，该工作人员就走了过来。”Sarah, my 1 dollar please.”

她愿赌服输地交出了一块钱，便到化妆间准备化妆。

过了好半晌，她才发现新大陆似的叫了出来: ”什么嘛！这个打赌一点都不可能赢好不好？输了会输钱，赢了又会招来我们女生不和的流言蜚语！什么东西啊！”

上一秒合作女演员— 还要是看起来不太聪明那位让她一瞬间哑口无言，然后接着剧组工作人员把她一秒变笨蛋。

不对劲。这剧组有鬼。

 

**(未完)**

 

先这样。谢谢阅读。


	7. Chapter 7

> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。
> 
> 本篇食用说明:
> 
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。
> 
> 没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。
> 
> 不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。

 

**7**

好吧Sarah 承认她在接下来几个小时就喜欢这个女子了。等等……你不要误会是你以为的那一种喜欢。

坦白说一来到片场的时候确实有些慌，尤其整个片场除了自己和一些女性工作人员，其他都是男性，直到Amy 到了，她才觉得踏实一些。虽然她性格开朗、豪爽，但真说起对手戏来，女生和男生都还是有差别的。

后来的交谈她发现了Amy 是个很有魔力的女子。对她这里是故意用“魔力”这两个字。她顺眼、耐看，让人越看越舒服。虽然她看起来傻傻的、很害羞，但她懂得应用自己的优点— 只要我笑了，世界都会跟着我微笑。

一整个 Girl-next-door 的长相，笑容甜美，个性羞涩，再来一个轻声细语的语调，轻而易举可以激起所有人保护欲的外在搭配，加上剧本里那个为达目的不折手段的腹黑鬼Root 的性格— 难怪大家对 Root 这个角色念念不忘。现在又加上她这个性感火辣，掰弯无数女生的演员来演这一个被鉴定为 Sociopath, 无表情、无感情的面瘫怪，这样的搭配实在太有趣了。她好佩服剧组选角、创建角色的功力和创意。

Sarah 想到这里忍不住笑了出来。

刚好 Amy 化好妆，着好戏服走了过来。“你看起来好开心。”她扬起了嘴角，眼里难掩的笑意。

Sarah 也跟着扬起了嘴角，却没打算告诉她自己在想些什么。“没什么。” 化妆师最后再为她检查一遍，示意好了之后便离开了。“走吧。”她起来准备也离开时，看见 Amy 的戏服包括一双三寸高的细跟鞋，出于女人对高跟鞋的同理心伸出了手要帮她站好。

Amy 害羞地握着她的手，接着她的力站起来。其实只是一件小事但 Amy 却笑得好甜蜜，那一秒她不小心觉得虚荣心很是被满足到。

“So kind of you! Thank you.”她的眼睛笑成眯眯眼，露出了牙齿，当然还有那一颗引人注目的犬齿。

“My pleasure.” 她扯了个笑脸，露出了整齐洁白的牙齿。

交谈的戏和电枪戏都如计划的进行，就如同Sarah 预料的，和她的对手戏是欢愉的，充满着火花。尤其Amy 一投入角色就换了个人似的，很过瘾。接下来的另一场捆绑戏，她们彩排了2次没什么特别事件发生，就直接进入正式拍摄。她记得Amy 拿着熨斗蹲在她双腿之间的时候，手肘按在她大腿上的感觉— 第一次她们NG 了，因为Sarah 忍不住笑场。

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! 但是你的手肘刚好压在我的敏感点上！我才忍不住的！”她嘻嘻哈哈地笑开了, Amy 尴尬一脸，连忙红着脸道歉。

Jonathan 还打趣地调侃：“Amy, 不能够看见人家身材火辣就忍不住啊！”

她脸更红了。低下头一眼都不敢看 Sarah.

“他们说笑的啦。" Sarah 连忙安慰，用被绑着的手温柔地捉着她的手肘，轻轻地捏了下，她才觉得好过些。

第二次导演喊 NG 的时候则是因为Sarah 由于上一次的肌肉记忆下意识地收紧双腿，将Amy 整个人夹在双腿间。导演当然喊Cut— 因为剧里Shaw 应该是暂时麻痹的。

Sarah 当然是爆笑，然后又觉得很尴尬，反正就笑了出来。Amy 也跟着笑了出来，而且笑容一点也不 innocent. 其他人都在吃吃笑着的当儿，Jonathan 还不忘补充: “这是一部 Family Show 啊，请大家谨记好吗？顾着尺度来演才行。”

到了第三 take 的时候，所有的情节和对白终于都完完全全跟着剧本了— Amy 完全投入了角色，上本身的重量整个就交给了Sarah, 拿着熨斗使坏想要套出消息…… Sarah 尽全力忽略大腿最受重的部位传来的Amy 的柔软温热，继续面瘫地说出这一幕唯一的对白。

大家围在一起看片花的时候，部分人啧啧称奇: ”看那化学……”

“明明都是跟着剧本演的……” Jonathan 觉得很好，却不懂应该要开心还是要不开心。她们演得比他剧本要表达的更多，却没有不妥。反正他是收货了。No more take 4 for Root & Shaw’s first encounter.

Sarah 抿嘴想了想剧本的内容。奇怪她明明鉴定过没有特别陷阱等她踩的好吗？为什么是这样的结果？

一片沉默无语的时候，Amy 弱弱地插嘴: “如果你们都不喜欢我们再来一个take 好吗？”

然后大家都在同一时间像看到鬼那样看着她，

 

(未完)

谢谢阅读。


	8. Chapter 8

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**8**

 

随着216 结束拍摄后，她就再也没有见到Amy. 随后她来回加州和纽约完成接下去的戏份。一直到了三月中天气开始变暖了，才在拍摄第二季最后两集的片场再一次看见Amy. 不就一个多月没见到而已，Sarah不太明白为何看见她就觉得很有亲切感。明明她们才见过一次面，对过一场戏。

嗯.......好吧你看看她那素颜上一副宅女眼镜，配上一脸茫然好像才刚睡起来就赶过来片场的样子，这和看到隔壁邻居家那个每天一早睡起就到门前拿牛奶和报纸的女生一样，你也会觉得很有亲切感的好吗？尤其她刚好看见Sarah也正在看她，马上第一时间换上一脸的阳光灿烂，明亮的双眼隔着镜片都闪着温柔的光，试问谁又能不觉得心头暖暖的？

二月底随着216 播出后，Sarah 顺利得到很多正面的评论。其中很多人说她演得很辣，很有气势，很 badass. 她的粉丝们当然都很开心她有新作品, Twitter, instagram 上大家都@她给她留言和问一些各种各样的问题。她后来把这一些留言分类成两种：第一种大体上都说她与和 Jim Caviezel, Micheal Emerson 这两个老戏骨的对手戏很有火花。第二种大部分则围绕在 “Sexual tension!” 和 “what's going on between Root and Shaw?” 之类的话题。

坦白说她一早已经料到了。她经验丰富好吗？自年轻时出演过 TLW Carmen这个角色后，基本上不管她做什么、说什么，剧迷们都有办法把她和 fem-fem 感情划上等号。到了后来她也懒得解释了。情况渐渐变好是到了和Steve在一起、结婚之后——也许是大家终于发现了那么多年来都是自己和一群人不切实际的幻想吧。她不怪别人猜测私生活什么的。人家不喜欢你就不会来烦你。没人烦才让人担心好吗？所以只要不是太过分的举动，基本上她都是可以接受的。

世间事没有对与错，只能怪现实不够美好，人们总是希望活在梦里。

幸亏家里那个男人也没什么特别在乎她究竟和谁演对手戏，演的是什么内容。工作嘛—大家在一起那么久了，都了解的。

这里她想起了和丈夫Steve 一起看首播的时候，他指着Amy 说: "Fred!"

她翻了个白眼。Nerd. 她心想。说得出这个名字证明看过 Angel, 再加上一副雀跃不已的表情的人，都是宅字辈。

"Oh no. I'm not ok with this. Fred is Root and Root is bad." 随着剧情发展，男人已经完全忘记她的存在，把注意力都放在腹黑的Root 身上，还不时镜头外配音，再加上逗趣的表情。"It means Fred is bad. Oh no. I DO NOT like it."

又是一道白眼。"你知道吗她就算是演坏人，竟然还是这样子说话的。" 她尝试转移他的注意力。

"那是她的特色嘛— 娃娃音。人家是个甜姐儿。看到她就仿佛 high school all over again. 她整个人就代表着大部分人高中时候的记忆好吗？人长得漂亮不骄傲然后一受委屈就扁嘴的那种女生。当年那部剧她一人分饰二角，一个可爱另一个冶艳，target market 很广几乎是男性动物都会被target 到。眼看着她以后就要大红大紫什么的，就跑去结婚了。多可惜。"还一脸惋惜的表情。真受不了。"有一次我在Cafe看见她，牵着一个小男孩，应该是儿子。她跟他说话的声音轻飘飘地好像羽毛。后来我看见有人和她要签名，她害羞得我和服务员一时之间分不清楚究竟谁是粉丝谁是被索讨签名的人。"

她说了句："哦真可惜你的太太不是你 high school 记忆的那类型。"听起来酸溜溜的。

但他知道那是她没有安全感的表现。"没关系啊。反正我从high school 就不喜欢甜姐儿，我更喜欢直肠子的女人。"他搂紧她。"很多人以为你很tough 很坚强但我爱你是你，比起很多女人你更需要被保护。没有人知道你以前所遇见过的事，但我都知道。我一直都很庆幸你让我陪在身边，还愿意相信我，为我生了个可爱的儿子。"

她当时感动地搂着他："Thank you. I love you, Wolfie."

他笑出声，温柔地说："我也爱你，老婆。" 这时候他看了电视一眼，刚好就是Root 压在她身上拿着烫斗的那一幕。"但我还是不会原谅你的，因为你竟然可以被Fred拿烫斗虐待。羡慕死......"他没来得及把话说完，她就以三记拳头让他记得以后千万不可以在她面前称赞别的女人。

冰冷的手指把她叫回来现实。"皱眉不好。" 这时候她已经换上Root 的戏服、妆容，超宅眼镜也换成了隐形眼镜。

她反射性地朝后方移了一步。"Hi, Amy, 我没有看见你走来。"

"Hello, Sarah, how are you?" 久违的娃娃音。她应该是排斥娃娃音的，但突然得以听见，才发现她竟然有点想念她的小颤音。"It's been a while." Amy 不改作风，甜蜜蜜地挥了挥手。

"I'm fine. Thank you." 她不太习惯热情的那一方不是自己。但还是礼貌性地嘘寒问暖。

就当她以为Amy 会像上次见面时那样活泼地把场面带热的时候，她只是笑着把自己的椅子拉了过来，用眼神问她能否坐在她身边；Sarah点头之后，便沉默地在她身边坐下，然后低头研究剧本。

其实当天她们并没有对手戏，只是在同一个场景有不同的情节拍摄。

等待上场的期间，工作人员拿矿泉水过来，Amy 只是沉默地接过，扭开了水盖之后，便将它递了出去。

Sarah 傻乎乎地看着眼前的水瓶，看着还在读剧本的Amy, 一时之间头脑不太灵光。后来她才明白水是要给她的。她道谢接过。

Amy 只是一贯温柔的笑。"要多喝水。”她当然知道。她也是一名妻子、母亲好吗？但被人照顾的感觉当然是每个人都喜欢的。

无可否认和Amy 的相处确实会让人上瘾。虽然碰面合作才那短短的几个小时，说的话加上对白都不到100句，但那种犹如连续跑了10KM然后突然有人给你清水解渴的纯净感觉，会让人在每一次站在起跑点上时就开始期待这一次究竟会不会也会在口渴时有清水喝。

后来她问起为何她没了第一次见面那个活泼健谈的样子，Amy 才害羞地说:"其实我不太习惯和陌生人说话。那天是第一次看见你，然后我想起刚开始和这剧组一起工作时全场都是男士那种不和谐的感觉，所以才主动打招呼的。"脸上还多了片红彩。

"我可以照顾自己。”Sarah 忍不住反驳。一说出口马上就在看见Amy沉下来的眸子后，感到后悔。人家一片好意，不接受起码也可以把嘴巴闭上。何必出口道明？她在心里鞭挞了自己一遍那么多。

"我知道。”她小小声地说。"但一进入片场看到你就觉得很安心。" 原来需要陪伴的人是她。

本来她还想说些什么鼓励的话的，但都在一秒内完全静音。于是她没有再说些什么，只是安静地和她并肩坐着。

你知道吗？研究显示，一个习惯的养成需要21天不间断地重复做同一件事。但 Amy 只用了前后不到几天就让她从独立工作女性变成了个像是刚从生活营回到家里的青少年那样，对生活营里刚认识的人、事、物依依不舍，抽离不来。

她后来回想她们究竟在那段时间做了些什么，才发现除了到自己的戏份必须上场演戏之外，她们几乎都形影不离。但也没什么特别的。这几天她们偶尔说些话，讨论一下剧本，或是谈论在纽约的时候孩子都怎么安排的话题，或完全不说话。

你也许就好奇那她怎么在那么短时间就养成对她的依赖的？

这才想起这几天来她们一到片场的相处如下......

一起吃早餐。一起散步。一起喝咖啡。然后偶尔说话。一起吃午餐。一起散步。一起喝水。然后偶尔交换微笑。一起找零食吃。一起休息。一起喝水。然后偶尔找工作人员混时间。一起吃晚餐。一起散步......然后拍摄结束各自回家。

那些她原以为不关紧要的日常，一点、一点慢慢地形成了现在她看着Amy 收拾行装要回去时，心头那开始沉重的不舍得。

"你要回去了？" 她知道她是明知故问。 但她刚认识了个合得来也不讨厌的朋友，她不舍得就这样没了联络。尤其当时她已经得到了两季的合约，而Amy还没有确定几时回归。 她想留个联络方式什么的。反正住同一个城市偶尔碰个面，很合理的好吗？

Amy 边收拾边点头，眼镜反射室内灯光，她看不见她的眼瞳。

"So...... I will see you in LA? I mean, like, a coffee?" 她真不敢相信这话会从她嘴里说出来。她很少和这类型的女生做朋友。嗯......几乎没有过。但偶尔破例也没关系。做人不需要那么多的限制。

Amy 开心地抬起头，露出了微笑。当然，还有那一颗可爱的牙齿。"真的吗？好啊。我知道哪里有好喝的咖啡。"

交换了电话号码之后她们就道别 Say bye.

这里你肯定以为回到了LA 她们就会开始吃饭、聊天、喝咖啡、一起遛孩子？

当然没有。

现实生活曾几何时如你想的美好？

Sarah 记得她一回到家里看见老公和宝贝儿子，就完全把这coffee date 的事忘在脑后了。

(未完)

 

我想讲说不是每个人都是一见面就pick up routine 的，但考虑到2人都有相近的生活习惯又是妈妈和妻子我估计都差不多。so 一见如故在这里应该就是这样的意思。

然后我不知道Steve Howey 是一个什么样的人。所以我自己捏造。（喂喂，你整个故事都是捏造的）

哦，也对。

最后，记得，现实纵然不如你想的美好，也别放弃啊。


	9. Chapter 9

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**9**

当有人告诉她 Amy 将在第三季开始成为常规演员时，她才终于想起了原来她一直想着还有什么事还没有做，那些所谓的“什么事”，就是要和 Amy 一起喝杯咖啡或者聚一聚什么的。

她连忙在第一时间发了个简讯给她，内容除了祝贺她成为常规演员、新一季开始就可以再合作之类的客套话之外，还问她何时有时间可以出来聚一聚。

等了一阵子，Amy 不见回复。忙吧。她想。

但过了几天，她还是没有回复。Sarah 一次又一次地重新确定自己有没有把信息发给对的人，又确认了一次号码有没有错。记得当时是Amy 自己输入的号码，她还当场call 了过去，不可能错的。

但Amy就是没有回复。

过后某天她带儿子到公园玩的时候，下意识地看了看手机。有一堆的notifications, 但就还是没有回复。她想了想应该也可以在twitter 上面找她— 估计这个会找得到她的，却又觉得这样会不会做得太多了？ 

于是，她选择都不做。

也不等了。

但挥之不去的是肚子里的一股闷气。她试着忽略，却还是有点小小的生气。儿子捏捏她的脸。“Mama.”就快满四岁的他稚气的声音让她温柔地笑了。“我饿了。”Awww 她的宝贝儿子，她整个人都融化了。

接着那股闷气就开始消失了。

随着时间过去，眼看着她就快进片场，纽约的住所也准备的差不多了。她在Brooklyn 的 Williamsburg 租了间公寓，打算一有假期就回来L.A. 拍摄和往常一样都是分成几个部分。第一个部分拍12集，10月到12月上旬拍第二部分，隔年1月中到3月底前为最后一个拍摄期。第一部分的拍摄期估计也是三个多月。基本上每一集都有她的戏份，所以当剩下的时间越来越少的时候，她就越来越舍不得宝贝儿子。

想起即将有段时间错过他的成长，就觉得心头很沉重。但是工作就是工作。她分得清楚。

昨天Greg 通知她说第一部分的剧本大体上已经准备得差不多了，收到了剧本之后她快速地读了下她的戏份部分，发现306 的时候和Amy 有很多的对手戏— 基本上一整集都是以她们为主轴。读到这里的时候，那一股闷气又回来了。

Amy 还是没有回复信息。

她在想碰面时究竟要不要问她为何没有回复。但她后来想了想，那不是代表她还在很在乎这件事？她又不是傻瓜。她才不想在小事上一直纠结。而且那说起来就很好笑好不好— “欸你怎么没有回复我的信息？”听起来都觉得自己很小气，而她不可能让别人觉得自己很小气的 OK? 面子问题。

但是当她在片场终于看到Amy 的时候，尤其是她始终如一的那一副明媚温柔的笑容时，她就觉得一股闷气憋得很难受。她觉得自己应该先暂时找个地方平静一下，却听到她甜甜的嗓音在不远处响起。

“Sarah.”

其实Amy 一进片场就就成功引起大家的注意。凡是工作人员热情的祝贺，她都报以礼貌性羞涩的感谢。但她并没有因此停下脚步，反而笔直地朝她走来。直到走到她面前，她才停下。

“It’s been a while. I miss you sometimes.” 当时Amy低着头，目光温柔地看着她。

但她记得当时她一整个胸口气得都快爆炸了。

 

(未完)

谢谢阅读。


	10. Chapter 10

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**10**

 

她努力压着怒气— 虽然她不知道她究竟在气些什么— 还在想要怎样回答的时候，听见Amy 说：“你过得好如何？最近很忙吗？”

 _不关你的事。_ 她叛逆地挑起眉头。

下一秒却是微笑。“我很好。谢谢你关心。对了，恭喜你成为常驻。” Sarah 当时在想，需要抱一下以示祝贺吗？好吧，照理说是应该要的。但她今天心情不好。

所以不要。

于是，她伸出了手，想要握手handshake 什么的就算了，但Amy却笑嘻嘻地将她搂进怀里，轻轻地说了句“谢谢”，放开她的时候，脸上还是那一抹甜甜的笑。

Sarah 觉得自己胸口的闷气一点点地消失，开始也觉得气不起来。在她还来不及反应的时候，Amy 又说：“你说会找我的，怎么都没有？”她轻轻皱眉，浅浅的不悦。

那时候Sarah才发现到原来人的情绪真的有一秒钟上下起伏的频密度— 她又开始觉得胸口闷闷的。

虽然她搞不清楚那是为何。但她觉得自己无法这样看着她，尤其是当她还那一副无辜的模样，还问那样的问题，她有种很想一巴掌拍过去的感觉— 但她知道当然不能那么做。

于是，她随便扯了个借口，就走开了，留下一脸茫然的Amy.

后来她仔细想想才发现Amy 的反问代表了什么— 她并不知道她有找她，也很明显地没有看见她的信息。她觉得有必要把事情说清楚，要不然接下来怎么合作？单看剧本她们还有很多的额对手戏呢。再说她是真的很享受和她对戏。而且，她冷静下来后，发现自己真的有点无厘头。

所以，换好衣服、上好妆后，她来到了Amy 的trailer. 敲门后一进去就看见她坐在沙发上认真地在读剧本— 就和平时一样。吃过早餐后，她们会一起散个步，大约20分钟左右，然后一起读剧本，或者一起预习待会拍摄的场景。

她不想否认，她真的有点想念她们一起在片场的日常生活。就算只有那短短的几天，但那已经成了她在纽约独一无二的记忆。

Amy 抬起头看见是她后，认真的表情马上就换上了明媚灿烂的笑容。

“Sarah.”她拍拍沙发上身边的位子，让她来坐在她身边。

“Hello, Amy. 你有时间吗？” 她本来抿着嘴想表现得正常一点，但一看见她笑成那样，嘴角就忍不住跟着上扬。尤其是Amy 笑的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，谁能抵抗那种温暖？

后来的日子里，静心养胎、空闲的时候，她偶尔还会想起这个问题。

“Of course.” Sarah 一坐下，Amy 马上就拿起了新的矿泉水，扭开了盖子递过去。她也没问她找她什么事，温热的手不顾她躲避，摸了摸她的额头，又摸摸自己额头。“没发烧。真好。”然后又朝她露出了温婉的笑容。

“我身体健康得很。”她乖乖地接过瓶子，在Amy的眼神引导下喝了一口清水。

Amy 才发现自己有些过度担心。于是不好意思地笑了。“早上看你脸色不太好，我以为你不舒服，才不太想说话的样子。”她解释，声音细得Sarah 必须凑过去才听得清楚。

她忘了她究竟是为了何事来找她的。想起早上对她态度不理不睬的，觉得有点愧疚。你估计不会这样对待一个工作伙伴，她当然不能让那一些奇怪的闷气毁了这美好的合作关系。“早上……抱歉。可能是我起得太早，刚才你找我的时候我有点还没有睡醒来的感觉。”

“现在还会累吗？”Amy 将她掉落下来的额前长发拨到耳后，指尖不经意地碰到她的耳朵。她也不太明白自己怎么了。每次只要看到Sarah就会变得很多手，但她其实是个很规矩的女生。只有看到她会忍不住一直想多问些什么，多说些什么，多关心些什么。“如果还累，那你眯眼睡一下，到我们了我再叫你起来。”

Sarah 想说些什么，又不想说些什么。她觉得应该说点什么，但这样的气氛下她又想待会再说。

最后她还是说了。“其实我有找你，我发了简讯给你。第一个是恭喜你。第二个是问你有没有时间一起聚一聚。你没有回复，我又发了第三个确定你有没有收到前面两则信息。”

Amy 才一脸恍然大悟。难怪她看起来有点不悦，估计是以为自己特意没有回复。但她不是一个骄傲的人。她不可能收到简讯不回复的。“真的吗？但我怎么没有收到。”她连忙从手提袋里拿出手机，打开信息箱，滑了一阵决定放弃，干脆把手机交到Sarah 手里。“最近James 才给我买的。我也不太会用。我真的就没有收到你的简讯。”

其实这时候Sarah 早已经准备好就是这样的解释了。她打开了Setting, 发现这傻瓜根本没有把Mobile data 打开，当然收不到她的简讯。果然，一打开后，所有的信息都陆陆续续进来了。

突然间Sarah 觉得自己很可笑。到底过去二个多月都在气些什么？她这时候只觉得很好笑。“你都是怎么和别人联络的？”忍不住还是问了。

她没听出来她是在无奈，还认真地回答：“通常工作都是发到email. 我会用电脑查看。如果是急事会直接打电话给我。好朋友如Neil (Note 1) 会给我发简讯。奇怪，我都有收到他的简讯怎么就没有收到你的？”她还懵然不知究竟简讯分几种。

Sarah 无奈地把眼睛眯成了半月形。

Amy 这才明白发生了什么事。“所以你是在生气我没有回复你信息？”

没错！

“没有。”口是心非。

Amy 当然也没那么多心眼去多加怀疑。“哦难为我还经常想起你说约我喝咖啡的事。”

“那你为何不找我？”这一次她说出来的话有遮不住的火气。

一时之间，Amy 不知道要怎么回复。她一脸愕然，一下子被问住了。对。与其一直想着为何Sarah 说了coffee date没有下文，她怎么就没尝试先找她呢？

“I don’t know.”她皱着眉头，对自己的说法和行为也觉得不明白。

Sarah 沉默地盯了她一阵，说了句：“我回去温习一下台词。不打扰你了。待会儿见。”便走了。

她没有回过头看见Amy 懊恼的表情，当时她心里只有一个想法：原来只有自己在一头热地想保持联络，好蠢。

如此而已。

 

(未完)

Note 1: Neil 是 Neil Patrick Harris aka Barney Stinson (How i Met your Mother). IMDB 说他们是close friends, 不是我说的。Amy 也在 HIMYM 客串过。

 

谢谢阅读。


	11. Chapter 11

>       
> 
> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**11**

 

一天下来，她最喜欢的时刻就是每天工作结束后，洗个热水澡，然后躺在床上和老公、儿子facetime 聊天。

今天当然也一样。不同的是，她手里拿着雪糕，大口、大口地吃着。“老公，我儿子呢？“

“我爸带他去公园散步。“ 纽约时间夜晚8点多的时候，L.A. 才傍晚5点多。然后他突然像是发现新大陆那样，大喊： “我没看错吧？你在吃雪糕！”iPad 里Steve 睁大了双眼，一脸的惊讶。

她点头，一脸的不以为然。“楼下便利店促销商品。这么冷的天气没什么人会买来吃，我觉得想吃就买来吃。”

“说。谁惹你生气了？”他当然知道她吃这么高热量甜食时，代表的是什么意思。他当然了解她。她有时候会表现得很生气、不爽的样子，发一些气愤的Twitter，但她并不是真的都在生气。那些只是她表达自己的其中一种方式而已。她真正生气而且接近气疯的时刻，是失去理智、无缘无故吃纯热量、无营养甜食的时候。

“没有。”她否认。

“才怪！”

知道瞒不过他，于是她也不隐瞒了。接下来她用了接近一小时的时间，像个生气至极然后遇见闺蜜的女生，噼里啪啦地投诉，把一个笨蛋没有开mobile data 的事blablabla都告诉他。她没有说是谁，因为她不想大美好的夜里提起她的名字。

“我跟你说，这世界什么人都有。我们不需要为笨蛋生气。”他酷酷地说，一脸的不以为然。“你应该生气的是你自己因为这个笨蛋吃了那么高糖分的食物。我跟你说哦，你明天睡起来看见自己腹肌不见了你不要抱着我哭。”

她忍不住笑出来了。他果然很了解她。她被他这么一说马上就后悔了，但还是忍不住想吃。她在觉得甜蜜的同时也觉得感动。他是她的一切：丈夫、挚友、一起干坏事的人、一起努力健身再努力乱吃的伙伴。他代表她的人生，她的everything.

“你滚！快点过来给我打一拳！“ 

他抿嘴，摆摆手表情搞笑地“meh”了句。“我搞不清楚你究竟是要我滚还是要我过去。”他说完后两夫妻在iPad面前疯狂大笑。然后他说：“我好久没见你为了谁那么生气过。笨蛋是男人还是女人？”能把她气成这样的，他记忆里只有她那个抛妻弃子所谓亲生父亲。他觉得他有必要问一下— 就算对妻子是完全的信任，爱情还是需要自己主动去保护的好吗？

“你不需要担心因为笨蛋是个女人。就算笨蛋是个男人你也不需要担心因为我最爱的人是你。”他得意地笑了。她觉得很满意，自己也笑了。“还有，我没有为了她生气。我只是想吃甜食。“ 她最后澄清，避开这个话题，不想认真探讨自己为何会那么生气的原因。把最后一口雪糕送进嘴里后，听见：“Daddy, is that Mama?“ 

一切愤愤不平就在见到刚从公园回来的儿子时，烟消云散。

其实Sarah 也觉得自己是没有必要那么地生气的。尤其是第二天Amy 就带着美味早餐和香浓的热咖啡前来示好。

“Peace offering.”大老远就让人食指大动、闻起来很香的香肠，配上让人无法拒绝的‘Amy Copyright’的品牌微笑，她还眉头轻轻皱起带着 ‘只要你不生气了，我什么都愿意负责’的表情，最后还有扁嘴表示心里深深的歉意。

Sarah 看着她，不知道应该说些什么。感觉一看见Amy，那一股闷气又莫名其妙的凝聚起来，但这次她很快地就压了下去。她觉得基于礼貌她应该说些什么的，但在这之前，就听见Amy 接着说了下去。

“我不知道你最喜欢吃的是什么，所以我跟着你每次吃的那样给你准备了一份。” 原来压轴的还有温柔的娃娃小颤音，恰到好处地显示出她有点紧张。

So…… 她为她准备早餐？她还记得她吃过些什么？

她没办法否认自己因为她主动示好的举动觉得心头温暖，继续否认未免矫情了。于是她露出了笑容和洁白整齐的牙齿，两颗门牙抵着下唇，她说：“Awww, so sweet of you. Thank you.”语调客气，非常礼貌。基于还是工作伙伴的关系，她选择用成熟的方式应对。

Amy 却直接了当：“原谅我了好不好？”说完后又扁嘴。

你知道的，有时候就是一句话毁所有。

当时Sarah 离想‘当场发飙叫她不要臭美了她没有在生气’这场景只剩下不到1 CM的距离，看见Amy神情委屈兮兮的，仔细一看眼睛周围还有眼袋和黑眼圈的时候，又心软了。

伤人的话是绝对不能说出口的。她感谢她的理智。

但Sarah不想有关心她到底睡得好不好的念头…… 然后她知道自己又一次陷入不知该气还是该笑的局面。基于自身社交守则，她清楚这时候她应该找个借口开溜的— 不是她不肯原谅她，是她觉得她根本没必要道歉。不就是没有回个信息，没有主动联络她而已，她心里甚至觉得Amy 有点小题大做。

喂，那昨天气成那样是唱哪一出？

说到底她不想承认她有在生气— The truth is, 她气了很久。然后昨天听她解释不气了。但现在听她道歉又开始气了。这样子周而复始循环下去似乎没有什么实际意义。再说这个时候她应该开始进入角色了。

“我没有生……”她觉得有必要澄清。

“哦对了，在我忘记之前，这个给你。”她把她们Texas 无人不晓的零食Frito Pie 双手奉上。“之前我回去德州探望家人时买的。想着要给你带一点所以买多了。昨天碰到面的时候想给你但……没有机会交到你手里。”

Sarah has to admit that it is a smart move.

如果一个人回到家乡还记得她也是同一个地方长大的人，还记得给她带特产，还记得要交给她，还记得她早餐都吃过什么— 基本上她真的没有生气的理由。

OK 你赢。我投降。“Amy, 谢谢你。你真的很善解人意。但你听我说，我真的没有在生气。不过就是没有回我信息而已。有时候这些情况难以避免的。毕竟我们处在一个Information overload的时代，不小心看漏了简讯还是email的都是平常事。所以你不需要……”

“我对没能及时回复你也觉得很抱歉，但那并不是我想道歉的事。”

Sarah 感到愕然，那这一大周章是为了什么？于是她沉默地看着她，让她继续说下去。

“我觉得抱歉的是，在那么多的时间里，让你觉得你被遗忘了还是被留下了。如果我是你，我一定会觉得很难过的。So, all these……. ”她举起了手里的早餐和 Frito pie. “Are to make sure that you know……. I do care for you and our friendship.”

 

**（未完）**

 

谢谢阅读。


	12. Chapter 12

>   **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

**12**

后来她和她去了不止一次的coffee date. 

除了必须分组拍摄的时候，或者各自分开放假回去L.A. 的时候，大部分时间她们都是在一起度过的。在纽约的日子，没有家人，天寒地冻的，难得有个伙伴可以作伴。往后的日子想起曾有过那么一段日子，其实倒挺津津有味的。

她在纽约不是没有朋友可以做伴，不是没有地方可以去，不是没有事可以做。但她是个心智成熟、有历练的人。她分得清楚什么是自己想要的，她可以静下心来处理思维；她知道自己喜欢怎么打发时间，喜欢怎么过日子，喜欢和怎么样的人在一起。比起那些还不明白自己或是还没有时间整理自己的人、那一些最后都会累垮自己的人们，她自问她早摆脱那一个时刻。

她不否认当她说在乎她和她们的友情的时候，她很感动。但那些也是次要的— 她这辈子遇见过有很多人，有一些人一开始表现得熟络，表现得很在乎，但后来他们都会渐渐失去踪影。几乎80%的人都是嘴上说说“我在乎你”或者是“我很喜欢你这个朋友”之类的话— 年轻的时候她会信以为真，天真地付出时间和感情。到了后来，她学会了让时间去做决定，让时间去筛选值得留在她生命里的人。

所以主要的原因是因为， Amy 懂她。Amy 明白她一个举动可以为别人心里所带来的后果。Amy 了解她心里害怕被遗忘、被抛下的恐惧。可怕的是她甚至不记得有和她提起过这样的事。除了Steve.但他是男人，再怎么敏感、细腻，他通常只会搂紧她，向她再三保证这辈子他都不会抛下她的。他懂得做的，是给她很多、很多、很足够的安全感。

她没有说这不够。但……多个朋友总是好的。而且试问谁能抗拒这一种“这个人懂我 “的念头？

反正时间长流会做出决定。她是这样想的。

所以她做了个决定，把多出来的时间都给她。

在纽约大部分的时间都是工作为主。有一些时刻是比较特别的— 就是当你不需要拍摄，但却没有足够时间回去LA的时候。尤其她的戏份偏重，相比较之下Amy 是幸福的。有时候还可以休息几天，放假回家抱一抱老公、孩子。她偶尔会假装露出惊讶的表情，顺便调侃她几句：“I don't know you're a cuddle freak.”

接着Amy 都会Root 上身地回答：“Oh honey, 看来我们应该多花些时间独处。你对我的了解还太少了。” 然后自己跟着笑开了。有时候她会忍不住翻白眼，但大部分地时候她会跟着她笑。

也许就是那时候吧— 眼里对她多了份对别人没有的宠溺。不管她做些什么、说些什么，她都会很给面子地给与关注或者适时放声大笑，因为她知道这样会让Amy 感觉被重视。她喜欢让Amy感觉良好。 

工作太忙的时候她们会拜托工作人员准备，或者在附近找一些小餐厅或者快餐之类的医饱肚子；碰到以上那个时刻，她们会一起做饭、下厨，享受那一些难得的已婚还能找到新闺蜜的独处时间。

感情就这样一点一滴地累积起来。偶尔在片场聊天，一起出席活动和接受访谈。她们聊的话题很广— 孩子、家庭观、丈夫、空闲时喜好、食物、运动、等等……甚至房事。

大部分的时候她们谁都不会主动提起，但有时候一聊开了就免不了踩到这个话题。也不是什么关紧要的事好吗？都为人妇了还有什么好害臊的。反正都相信对方不会随意说出去。Amy在聊起这事很容易害羞，她很 girlish, 温柔得像个邻家姐姐，同时innocent得像个未经人事的小妹妹。这个组合总是很轻而易举地激起所有人的保护欲— 包括她自己。 

Amy总是心不在焉的— 有时候她很想打开她的头脑看看她都在想些什么— 虽然到最后她都会把目光放回她的身上。她之前有说过吗？她最、最、最喜欢的就是当大伙儿都在聊天的时候，Amy 总是会把目光专注地锁在她的身上— 她喜欢她对她依赖的感觉。

其实她们除了年龄相若，在同一个state长大之外，她们的家世、背景、学历、成长过程、事业历练都不同，但她们碰在一起，竟然可以产生高强度的化学，有时候她自己也搞不清楚。但话题聊的多了，才发现原来她们那么投缘，是因为想法和观念上有多处相似。

Amy 是个名副其实的 “snack-er”. 她超爱吃零食，她的嘴巴一直都在吃些什么的。 厉害的是自己必须努力健身来维持身材和偶尔放肆大吃，但Amy 不管怎么吃，她看起来都还是瘦瘦的。哦也许是小时候就开始勤练芭蕾的关系吧，才造就了今日的易瘦体质。 

她们一起的时间也不一定都在说话。有时候也是安静沉默的。她很少在除了家人、好友之外，可以在外人身边体会舒服的宁静。通常只要场面是太冷清的，她都会忍不住去将场面炒热。她不习惯太过于安静的场面。但Amy 却可以让她觉得安心地待着也没什么，不说话、不开话题，也没什么。她们可以一起安静地坐在一起：读剧本、进入角色、看杂志、休息、闭目养神……或者，一起吃东西。准确来说，是她看Amy 吃东西。然后后来演变成 Amy让她一起跟着吃东西。

她忍不住抱怨： “最近我老公嫌弃我胖了。我把责任归咎于你。” 

Amy 喂了自己几颗坚果。“Really? 但我没逼你跟着我吃啊。”

她忍不住白了她一眼。“把食物塞进我嘴巴还不叫逼？” 

她被她抢白，无法辩解，于是淘气地吐了吐舌头。“但你都有在运动，没关系的嘛。而且你身材非常健美。我觉得你一点都不胖。你很美丽。”她指了指自己，然后又继续吃了口。“你看我也吃，都没有胖啊。你体能消耗大，要多吃点……”然后Sarah捏了捏她的肚子，让她马上没办法继续说下去。

“你看起来很瘦。但这东西很有存在感。”她又捏了她突出来的小腹部一下。

Amy 拍掉她的手。“我生了两个孩子。这是情有可原的。“

Sarah 不甘心地将她手拉过来放在她的腹部上，一脸自豪地说：“我也生过孩子啊，但我就没有。“

Amy顺着她的腹部一直摸到下腹部，然后不知怎么的就脸红了起来。然后她也开始觉得场面变得很尴尬— 尤其是当感受到从Amy手心传来的温度。但当时她们谁都没有继续下去。 

Amy 也是个很有想法的人。有时候她们会一起聊起彼此的角色和角色后来的走向。

“编剧们最爱的绝对是Machine。也许他们自己也没有发觉到。Root只是一个周边衍生出来的角色。一开始她是个Person of interest, 但原来她是个反派。现在他们把Root写成了Machine的发言人。其实这些都是因为他们喜欢这个无法出场的角色。但通过Root, The Machine 才有机会变得更人性化。嗯……我不知道。我只是随便说说。“

她知道她当然不是随便说说的。

“你应该多发表一些意见，让大家知道你有很特别的观点。“ 她时常鼓励她，她真的很希望大家知道Amy 是个很聪明，很有想法的人。

她马上就说：“我不行的。我害怕在众人面前说话。我不适合。“

她给她派安心丹。“为什么要怕？我在你身边。你说不下去我会帮你接的。“ 于是各大活动、采访，只要Amy 给她一个眼神，她就知道她需要她帮忙，然后她都会很gentleman 地帮她接下去。那是她的承诺，不是吗？

某天她们聊起青少年时期。Amy说：“我有记忆以来就是在学芭蕾的。后来我被蜘蛛咬伤，瘫痪了接近两个星期后，就再也不能跳舞了。医生说我还活着，还可以走路，已经很幸运了。“

她没办法直视她眉宇间的伤感，虽然Amy 表现得不再在乎。

“I  understand how it feels like when you have to give up something or someone that you love or you cherish so dearly. You're strong and tough. If I knew you back then, I'd give you a big hug. “ 

“You don't have to.“ 她小小声地说，嗲声嗲气的。”But you still can give me that hug. It's never too late. “ 

接着她把她紧紧地抱住— 那是她第一次抱她。身高的关系她必须踮起脚尖，然后她感觉到Amy 只是怯怯地伸手搂住她的腰。

“我可以和你说件事吗？“ 松开彼此之后，Amy 轻声问她。

“你可以和我说任何的事。”她温柔地笑了。

“其实不能再跳舞了，我也很难过。但事情发生的时候，我其实心里是挺轻松的。我从有记忆的时候就在跳舞了。可能我真的跳得不错，所有人都理所当然地觉得我应该当舞者的。当时我也觉得我应该把这当成终身事业。不过我并不知道我究竟是不是真的喜欢。也许我本来就是个乐观的人。事情发生了我也很绝望，也很难过，但我一直都坚持相信美好的事物。生命是条河流，蜿蜒漫长。偶尔河里会有大石头挡住去路，但只要不放弃就会遇到更好的前方的。有时候必须放弃一个你觉得你只会做的或者你爱做的事的时候，难免会难过的。但当你接受了，当你决定了，之后所有的事情都会变得轻松的。时间是所有事的解药，会把所有事都冲淡、带走，我们需要做的是给时间一点时间去安排。我一直都是这样认为的。所以后来隔了一段时间，我发现我其实更喜欢当演员。”

Sarah 当时没有发现自己被她身上散发的那一道睿智光芒给迷住了。她隔了好久，才找回自己的声音。“ 你比你想象中的好。你充满智慧，你心里有勇气。我希望有天你终于发现这个事实，这一个你究竟有多美好的事实。”她忍不住为她拨开掉落在额前的长发，语调温柔。

Amy 不自觉地朝她手掌靠去。“我喜欢跟你说，因为你愿意听我说。我当然也可以跟James说，但和你说话的感觉不同。也许是因为男人敏感度没我们女人那么高。”

Sarah 点头赞成。她前面也这么表达了，记得吗？“你可以都跟我说。只要你说，我都会听的。”

当时Amy 只是甜甜地微笑着，眼里写满了藏不住的感动。

但事实就是这样的吗？

当然不是。

后来她断开联系。后来她没有再和她说任何的想法。

“为什么你没有跟我提起可能没有第六季的事？”她收回放在她腿上的脚，不自觉地就问出口。

Amy 的脸上闪过惊讶。她很想指着她说‘不公平！明明就是你不回信息，不回电话，只在twitter上转发我的tweet, 你还要我说什么？’但她并没有— 因为她懂得如何适时表达不悦，更懂得如何不发作。

“我有想过跟你说，但我感觉你不和我联络，也许是因为你想专注地过日子。所以我明白了我应该back-off, 让你过你想要的生活。”

Sarah 的眼里闪过了愧疚，但她不知道她应该说些什么来安慰她。并非她不记得她所说过的承诺，只是当时，她没办法继续这样下去— 她们之间后来产生太多、太多的感觉了，而她和她同时都是别人的妻子。这里根本没有解决的方法好吗？

“你知道的，我总是觉得时间是最好的解药。我后来终于明白了你为什么要做一个这样的决定。我选择接受，也选择尊重。既然你决定不联络，我确信我肯定也可以move on 的。但你不知道的是，after 2 years and I thought, 感觉都已经变淡了的时候……” 她的手放在她的膝盖上，当时Sarah觉得自己的心在胸腔里砰砰乱跳。

然后她听见Amy 轻声地说：“And that's when I realize, it's not.”   
   
 

（未完）

**这里后面部分是接回去第一和二篇的，所以看不明白请回去看一下第一和第二篇。 

**对于部分英语我真的很抱歉。看不懂请用翻译器。

谢谢阅读。


	13. Chapter 13

> **内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。**
> 
> **本篇食用说明:**
> 
>   * **故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。**
> 
> 

>   * **没有Beta, 没有proof read, 情节不符合常理，错字过多请多多包涵。**
> 
> 

>   * **不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。**
> 
> 

> 
> **谢谢阅读。**

 

**13**

 

Amy 怀疑自己的角色Root是在Sarah的角色以命相救继而生死未卜之后，患上了PTSD, 即创伤后压力症候群。编剧没让她这样演，也没有承认Root 在剧情里患上了这样心理病— 但她真的是这样觉得。

她怀疑。然后以深入人心的演技，刻画着Root—那一个失去了挚爱，却坚信她还活着，那一个思念着Shaw 的Root.

假期后她回到片场，开始了 POI 接下来的拍摄。 

事情的开始是某天她在片场里，走到了每次属于Sarah的 trailer. 才突然想起了Sarah早已离开剧组，回到那一个天气晴朗的加州待产。 

“哦，我又忘了。”她觉得自己很傻，摸了摸头发，自顾自地笑了。“好傻。” 

若是Sarah有在，一定会大声取笑她的。但取笑的最后，Sarah总是会温柔地加多一句：“你这人……自己一个人的时候要怎么办呢？”  

她当然可以照顾自己。但她喜欢Sarah每次看见自己时候，眼里有的那一份温柔和笑意。“你会提醒我的啊。”

 “那若是我刚好不在呢？”

“你会在的。” 然后Sarah 会恨得牙痒痒地捏捏她鼻尖，但是却从来没有否认。

她忍不住摸了摸她的鼻尖。才突然发现自己还是独自一人站在那一个已经属于别人的Trailer前。

她觉得自己的心开始变得空荡荡的。她说不清楚那是什么感觉。她觉得不见了什么，但她已经第N次确认了自己的皮包还在手提袋里。

她开始变得健忘。她总觉得有些事忘了做，但却怎么都记不起来。有一次她还不小心忘了带钱包出门，点了餐才发现身上一分钱都没有。幸亏James及时赶到，才免去她那一天的尴尬。

她开始这个、开始那个……开始走在路上的时候不看右边……开始无法睡觉……她开始睡起来脸上都是泪水。

某次她把丈夫吓坏了。因为她很少难过，她很少会被事情打败，她很少觉得需要为了什么掉泪。他问起的时候，她却只是摇头，什么都不想说。

或者，也是因为她自己也不知道是为何。

直到她想起了Sarah 让她不要分不清楚戏剧和真实世界，她才明白，也许她真的就是入戏太深了。

她知道后来她不管怎样都会好起来的。她也许只是需要一点点的帮助。所以那天她和James躺在床上的时候，她突然问出口了：“你会不会觉得我最近变得很古怪？”

James 只是温柔地凝视她。“有。我心想你也许碰到了些难题，但你没有主动提起，而我想尊重你的隐私。”

“谢谢你。”她感动地道谢，下一秒却皱起了眉头。“我在想，我也许是入戏太深了。” 

然后他露出了体贴的笑容，轻声地说了句：“我明白的。你这角色不好演。”紧紧地搂着她，希望她可以记得自己是她此生唯一的、最可靠的依靠。

 “I don't know.”她靠在他怀里，声音细细、小小的。她闭上眼睛，开始记忆整件事的来龙去脉。 “I just feel sad. I just feel sad the whole time when she isn't there, and I can't get rid of the feeling.”

“She?” James 一开始还有点迷惑，后来他马上明白了她是在说 ‘Shaw’.

“Yes, she.” 她直认不讳。他们多少年感情了？有些事情她根本连想都不会想地去隐瞒。

然后James 松开她，从床上坐了起来，笔直地走出房间。她当时以为他果然还是生气了。不过也不能怪他，试问谁又可以接受这样的事？当她还在想着以后都不要再提起了的时候，只见他手里抱着已经睡着的 Ava,背后扛着还茫然、半醒半睡的 Jackson 走了进来。他笑了笑，将孩子们温柔地都放在她的怀里，然后他躺回去他本来的位子，从身后紧紧地搂住她。

 “You're here, with us.” 他温柔地吻了下她的耳朵。“不要忘了。”

她搂着孩子，看着他们熟睡的脸，那时候她觉得满足，她觉得痊愈了。

从此她把感情和情绪都分的很清楚。她明白自己只是一时间以Root和 Amy的身份同时活着，才会有之前那么情绪低落的时候。

但为何一个人的时候，还是会有一种希望她就在身边的感觉？

 Sarah 过得好不好？她有没有像她想她一样，偶尔想起她？

她有时候希望Sarah的脑海里，会有自己的身影偶尔经过。

 “Do you miss me?”她有时候自言自语，然后马上提醒自己又陷入角色了。

日子一天天地过去。她忘了多久没有再听到她的声音。她还是不明白，为何就突然间不和她联络了？到底她做错了什么？到底她说错了什么？

然后新的一个循环又开始了。

她开始想不通为何自己要被这样冷对待。她开始觉得一股没来由的怒气一直盘踞心中。她开始变得生气。她开始变得脾气暴躁。好几次她不小心和母亲通电话时提高了声量，后来她道歉后，母亲说她有被吓到时，她表示赞同，因为连她自己都不敢相信自己会在现实里这样和别人说话。

有鉴于她会一直不小心生气，于是她决定不要再怎么说话了。她开始变得沉默。她开始不想再多说些什么话。她甚至开始觉得不管她说什么，别人都不明白— 若是Sarah有在的话，Sarah肯定明白的。

她开始觉得什么都不再重要。她开始觉得少了什么似的，然后其他的事都变得不再一样。

每次乘搭地铁回家，都必须经过一段特别寂静无人的路— 自从家人从加州搬了过来之后，James都会在路口等她，或者直接到地铁去接她，因为他很不放心她一个人独自都在那条路上。

那你也许好奇，那家人搬来之前呢？

哦，没什么啊，自从Sarah 在Comic Con 听她和某采访记者提起过之后，有时间的时候几乎都会陪她走到家的；没时间的时候，Sarah都会嘱咐叮咛到家了一定要跟她说。

很正常不是吗？朋友一起结伴回家，或者陪伴朋友回家。虽然有时候比较夜了，但她还是会陪她到家，然后再回到地铁站搭地铁回自己家。如果你了解Sarah除了必须工作、应酬之外，最希望的就是可以躲在家里休息什么都不管的时候，就会明白其实她真的是一个很值得交往的朋友。

她很有义气，她很酷，她很坚强，她很聪明，她很机智，她很撑得住场面，她很懂得如何在什么时候说什么话，她很保护她，她很照顾她，她很明白她，她很、她很……

她……

她很……

Oh…… 她突然明白了。

Sarah.

原来这一切都是因为Sarah.

她终于明白了原来、原来这一切莫名其妙的改变，这一些没来由的情绪、失落感，都是因为……

她爱上她了。

但你也许就想：不是吧？就这么容易？她就这样子接受了？

那请问要多久？还需要多久？要多久才明白心为何事困扰？要多久才明白人生不长？要怎么才明白你昨天说了没有感觉，却一个梦醒后让你突然间明白原来不过都是自欺欺人的傻话？

她花了好长时间才搞明白，从明白到接受不过花了接近10秒的时间。因为在第11秒开始，她就决定放弃了。

做出一个决定根本不需要太长的时间。她不是什么大公司的decision maker, 她不需要数据、不需要理论，不需要别人的看法，因为有些事，从你接受到放弃，它不过就是如此而已。

小的时候就生长在充满爱的家庭，父母倾尽全力的栽培，为她妥当安排好的一切。她从来需要的只是跟从，她从来也不知道若是不听还有什么别的选择。于是她喜欢安全的决定— 安全地学芭蕾舞，安全地选择上大学完成学业，安全地结婚、生子，安全地去发展事业，安全地……

而且她不觉得Sarah和她有相同的感觉。

Sarah 有家室有丈夫有小孩，还有未出世的双胞胎……

她又怎么可能……直到看到James一如往常地在站在路口等待，才明白了原来Sarah 后来变得很有距离感，一切都是自从她的家人从加州搬过来之后。

Sarah did feel the same.

她恨死自己的迟钝。想起Sarah也许也独自承受着那些不知所名的情感。肯定也度过了一段难过的日子吧？而她竟然完全不知道，没有察觉到，还每天开开心心地和她倾诉他们来了，她有多开心。

某天James没有来接她，她自己走回去。走到半路的时候，她终于忍不住，哭了。她本来只是无声地哭泣，直到后来，她干脆坐在路边的椅子上，难过地整个人蜷缩在椅子上。冰天雪地，她独自悲伤地为那一段来时无声无息，走时亦全然不晓的爱情哀悼。

但她是个既已经决定放弃，就不会回头的人。

直到拍摄完毕后，还不确定有没有第五季的时候，她觉得事情也许就是这样了。有点不舍是正常的，但她没有特别伤心、难过，她觉得也许她已经不知不觉地放下了。

直到某天编剧们又提起了终于拿到了新的一季，但也很大可能是最后一季的第五季。她当时想问‘那Sarah呢？ Sarah 回来吗？’，她还没问出口，他们已经表示会极力争取Sarah回来。

那时候她又明白了：你在骗谁？

从茫然到明白，从明白到接受，从接受到放弃，从放弃到肯定。她肯定了自己的心。就算没结果也没关系的。她爱过，她必须让Sarah知道那暧昧的曾经，那些很多、很多，很浓、很烈，很舍不得、放不下、躲不开的所有感情，Sarah都不是独自一人在默默承受的。

Because she feels the same, too. She did…... No, she does love her back, too.

于是，看着她惊讶的表情，然后她露出了微笑。

为她拨好掉落在眼前的胡须般的长发，她温柔却坚定地问了句: “Can Amy kiss Sarah?”

她必须确定的。因为她不想真的有事后的话，再一次听到 Sarah 提起任何关于入戏太深的bullshit. 她和她，她们谁都比任何人更清楚这事和这Show一点关系都没有。

Sarah 沉默了很久，终于找回自己的声音：“I hope you know what you're asking.”

“我很清楚，也很明白。”她直视她的双眼。Sarah 的眼睛被一层很厚、很厚的情绪包围着。第一次她看不透她的眼睛究竟想说些什么。然而Sarah 并没有拒绝。

于是，她试探性地向前靠近，直到她的鼻尖，碰到她的。

“Amy, please...... ” Sarah的嗓音听起来很沉，很沙哑，像是喉咙被什么塞着了。

“Say no.” 她被她牵引着，被荷尔蒙控制着。 “Stop me.” 她知道她应该停下，但她做不到，她希望有人可以阻止她。而这人若是Sarah, 她就会知道以后该如何面对她了。

Sarah 难过地闭起了双眼，拳头紧握着。就在Amy 以为她会把她推开的时候，只看见她又一次睁开了双眼，手往后方伸去，松开了原本已经束好的马尾— Shaw的马尾— 轻声说了句：“I can't. ” 便把最后的距离关上，吻住她的嘴唇。  
   
  


**(THE END)**

 

呼……Finally.   
   
终于写到这里了。这一个主题这里是结束了。

如果想看后续发展可以看：Firsts Series （如果不想，以上算是完美结局）

或者一些的番外 

 

Thank you very much.

 

Edited 24/11/2015.


End file.
